Clandestine
by bbst
Summary: Tom has always loved Ginny. That didn't stop him from keeping a secret or two from her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is also being published on AO3**

They first met when Tom was sixteen and Ginevra was eleven.

Not a typical age to meet one's soulmate, for sure – but Tom always knew he was special. Despite his lackluster beginnings, fate always had a way of favoring him. He struggled his entire life to gain what should have always been his. Of course the universe would reward him with Ginny early on in life.

Tom had been assigned a group project with her brother Percy. Tom wasn't someone who made actual friends. He made acquaintances with people who would help him either immediately or later on in life. Percy Weasley didn't have much to offer, likely to just be another government drone someday, but he was studious and determined and mostly quiet, and Tom decided he didn't mind the other boy's company.

The town library just so happened to be temporarily closed so the roof could be prepared so they couldn't go there to work. Tom refused to have anyone see the orphanage he was forced to live in. (Most were under the impression he lived with a distant cousin who traveled a lot. Such were the gullible masses.) Percy was reluctant to let Tom to his own house, said it was run-down and noisy, but Tom insisted. He was used to studying with screaming children and loud noises in every room.

The home of the Weasley family was very well lived in. The outside of the two-story home was covered in mismatched paint, scratches, dents, and stains. The yard was full of discarded footballs and shoes. Two cats chased each other around the front porch.

"We can never keep this place clean. It drives our mum crazy," Percy said. "We actually call it 'The Burrow'. It certainly does feel like a family of animals sharing a hole in the ground sometimes."

Tom nodded and smoothed the jacket on his school uniform. He hoped nothing would stain it here. It was a hassle to get laundry done properly in the crowded orphanage.

Mrs. Weasley was loud and nosy, asking "Who's your friend, Percy?" and all that nonsense as soon as they entered the kitchen. She was in the middle or rolling out pie dough. Her entire front was coated in flour.

All it took was explaining they had to start working on their project for her to usher them into the living room with a pot of tea and plate of sandwiches and a promise to leave them alone. Tom observed the area. It wasn't so much messy as there was just an abundance of stuff in it. Beside the couch he was seated on and the coffee table in front of him, there was an old looking television against the wall. An armchair contained piles of knitted yarn and needles. There were school bags and jackets and books lying on every available surface. A few bookshelves contained ratty old novels and photographs.

"Two of my brothers are at football practice and the other is visiting a friend," Percy said. "They shouldn't be home for another hour or two so we have plenty of time to work without them distracting us. My sister might be upstairs, though."

"I'm sure she won't be a bother." Tom took a sandwich and opened his textbook. He still would have preferred the library but this was nowhere near as bad as he imagined. At least there was free food here.

They worked for about thirty minutes in relative peace before the sound of someone rushing down the stairs disturbed them. The source of the noise came running into the room. Tom barley glanced up, only catching a glimpse of long dark red hair before returning to his book. This must be the sister.

"Percy, have you seen my – Oh, I didn't notice you had a friend over."

What was with these people and _friends_? They were clearly not just hanging around.

Percy sighed. "Ginny, this is Tom Riddle. He's my classmate. Tom, this is my little sister, Ginny."

Great, now he had to introduce himself to the little girl. Tom lifted his head and pulled his lips into a charming smile. "How very nice to meet you, Ginny."

He finally took a proper look at her. She seemed like an average girl. Thin limbs and a slight tan on her fair skin. Freckles across her cheeks and lively brown eyes. Her auburn hair was offset by the blue dress she wore. She made a lively picture.

She grinned and stretched out a hand. "Nice to meet you, too! Sorry you have to put up with Percy here."

Tom found himself genuinely laughing, which was rare. He grasped her small hand firmly and shook it.

Percy swatted her other arm lightly. "You little brat," he said with no actual ire in his tone. "Your diary is in the twins' room, by the way. I think they're trying to undo the lock."

"Ugh, those jerks! Thanks, Percy." She quickly turned and left the room.

"So, back to why Thomas Wolsey fell out of favor..."

Tom was barely listening to his partner. His mind kept replaying the short meeting between him and Ginny Weasley. How warm her eyes were, how wonderfully vibrant her hair was, how delicate her hand felt in his larger one.

Tom had never thought about anyone else for more than a minute at a time, and yet he couldn't seem to get that girl's crooked smile out of his mind.

To his disappointment, she didn't come back down before he left. Tom had to abide by Mrs. Cole's strict curfew, after all.

X

Tom was restless that night. He tossed and turned on his cot in his shoe box of a room. The curtain-less window let in too much moonlight. The thin mattress seemed harder than usual.

This was ridiculous. There was school tomorrow. All the residents of the orphanage had to be up before dawn in order to fight for the bathroom and grab something for breakfast. Tom had spent years instilling a sense of fear in the other children. How else could he insure that he was left alone and that he received the best of the meager rations? Tom was better than this place. One day he would be powerful enough to have it razed to the ground.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Having dark circles tomorrow would only get him an unwanted kind of attention. He wanted his peers to praise and idolize him. Tom despised anyone who tried to pity him, for any reason.

He couldn't stop thinking about his time at the Weasley home. Specifically, their daughter.

What was this? Tom hated children. He was plagued everyday by whiny brats who hadn't accepted they were unwanted by anyone and refused to make something of themselves. The underclassmen at school were loud and stupid and talked about nonsense all day.

And yet he couldn't get that little girl out of his head. Was it her smile? Her bold manner? The fact that her hand made his feel so warm?

She was likely as annoying as all other children her age. Prattling on about boy bands and pink and unicorns and whatever else. Really, it was astounding that she didn't blush and sputter like so many other empty headed females did around him.

Still, he thought...maybe he wouldn't mind hearing all that as long as it was coming from her. Maybe the girl could help him finally understand the appeal behind the things his classmates talked about. Tom sometimes felt he was cut off from them. He was often told he was handsome, but he never understood why people kept telling him he should find a girlfriend. Such feelings were beyond him. It was a waste of time that distracted from more important things – like being accepted into a world renowned university.

School was his only real respite from coming back to Wool's in the evenings, but now for the first time Tom looked forward to tomorrow evening. If only so he could see Ginny Weasley again and figure out what was so damn special about her.

X

It took a week for Tom and Percy to finish their project. Tom always insisted they return to The Burrow, as Percy kept calling it. Ginny only came by a few times. To his delight, she always stopped to greet him and her brother.

She always had something to talk about. She would make a short complaint about another family member, or ask to borrow something. She would make a crack at a teacher or declare her intentions to go outside and play football.

"Are you a big fan?" Tom asked, hoping to make her stay a moment longer. The girl was very energetic, running from one place to the next.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, I am! Mum says its 'unladylike' but I want to join the Hogwarts' team in a few years. The twins say I'd be bad at it but I practice all the time. Dad says I have a natural talent!"

"Who's your favorite team?" he asked. Her enthusiasm was oddly contagious. Tom was always the one who manipulated other people's emotions. No one else ever had much effect on him.

"Ooh, the Holyhead Harpies! They are definitely the end goal for me! I'll be wearing their uniform by the time I'm twenty, just you wait! They're the best in the whole UK! Right, Percy?"

"They certainly do kick a ball around," he murmured.

"Hmph. At least Tom appreciates them. Right, Tom?"

"Of course." Tom hardly knew anything about any sports team. "I daresay they'll make it to the next World Cup."

Ginny smiled even wider. "I know! I would _die_ if they did, I swear!"

"Gin, weren't you going outside?" Percy said, finally getting impatient. "We have to finish this by tomorrow."

Ginny deflated a little. Tom wanted to punch him. (And where did _that come from?)_

"Fine. I'll see you later, _Tom_." She avoided her brother's gaze as she made her way to the backdoor.

Tom strongly felt the loss of her presence. He was still annoyed at the other boy. Who did he think he was to wipe that bright smile off of Ginny's face?

"She seems to like you," Percy mused. "I hope she isn't bothering you any. She's just very friendly and outgoing, you see."

"Not at all," Tom replied. "I find her company refreshing, actually."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any siblings, Tom?"

Damn. Why was he getting into Tom's business now? "No, I'm an only child." Best just to leave it at that.

Percy smiled. "Oh, so do you imagine Ginny as what having a sister is like? I have to admit, she's my favorite out of the whole bunch. Nowhere near as difficult as Ron and the twins can be."

Sister? Tom had never imagined, or wanted to imagine, what having actual siblings was like. From what he could tell, it wasn't much different from dealing with the other children at the orphanage. Older ones who would bully and shove, younger ones who complained and were probably sticky with sugar. But maybe he was wrong about that. Maybe Ginny was somehow inspiring...fraternal feelings in him. It was the only thing that made sense. Brothers were supposed to protect and adore their sisters, so he always heard.

"Yes," he said, relieved to finally have an answer to his dilemma. "A lovely little sister."

X

Tom made the decision to befriend Percy Weasley.

With their project done, Tom needed an excuse to continue to visit The Burrow on a regular basis. The boy could be bossy and overly stiff at times, but Tom could make this work. With Tom's help, Percy would be able to achieve more than he ever dreamed of. He could climb the ranks of whatever ministry he ended up working for. All he needed was an extra push or two.

In the meanwhile, Tom would reap the benefits of visiting the Weasley home on a regular basis.

Percy knew how to avoid his kin with ease. As long as Tom stuck by him then he wouldn't have to worry about being caught in the chaos. Mrs. Weasley wasn't so unbearable as long as she didn't speak to him for more than a minute or two. She would smile and simper and congratulate Percy on his new friend as long as Tom paid her the proper compliments. (Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Lovely day, Mrs. Weasley. Your cooking is wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. Oh, call you Molly? I could never!) So easy to charm. Tom, of course, was glad to accept the snacks she kept heaping upon him.

Tom didn't see much of the Weasley patriarch, but the interactions were brief when he did. Mr. Weasley would smile and say hello before wandering off to the garage or to pester one of his children.

Fred and George's reputation preceded them. Tom had been hearing about the exploits of the twins for as long a she could remember. Though he never actually spoke with them, Tom thought he would find them annoying. He was right. When the two weren't off at a sporting event or loose in the streets, they were wreaking havoc upon their own home. They interrupted Tom's studying with their loud voices and the odd noises that came from their room. His blood boiled when he once heard Ginny let out a screech that was followed by their laughter.

They would occasionally come to tease Percy. Tom would admit that it was a bit funny to see his serious-natured companion get his feathers ruffled by his younger brothers. No, they would only become a real nuisance if they ever decided to bother Tom. He managed to keep them away with a grin and some flattering words, much like their mother.

He only saw the youngest, Ron, if he stayed for dinner. The boy was a year older than Ginny. Tom didn't see anything particularly impressive about him. Just another rude and brash little boy who didn't understand why no one payed him much attention. Tom also learned that the two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were off working abroad. He was glad to know this. Though often overwhelming, the Weasleys were a goldmine of potential. Once he earned their loyalty, who knew how much they would end up benefiting him one day!

And then there was Ginny, (his) their little princess. A spitfire, full of energy and could go from smiles to clenched fists in a matter of seconds. The Weasleys all thought he was lonely and desperate for a proper family, and therefor didn't mind when Tom sought out Ginny's company.

The girl was a bit shy about letting an older boy in her room at first. Tom soon convinced her he meant no harm. And maybe for the first time in his life, that was true. Tom still didn't fully understand this desire to be around this child but he was never one to deny himself.

Tom was thrilled to spend time in the atrociously pink room ("Mum won't let me redecorate, can you believe it?"). The walls were covered by posters for the Harpies and a few bands Tom wasn't familiar with. A small bookshelf was full of comic books and novels aimed towards young audiences. An antique desk was pushed against the window. On top of it lay a stuffed snake and lion, surely remnants of her younger childhood. Tom found the snake much more charming.

Tom would perch on the end of her bed with what was surely a foolish smile on his face and listen to her prattle on about things he would hate to hear form anyone else.

"My friend Luna came to school wearing earrings made out of turnips! Isn't that weird? Umbridge didn't have to make her write so many lines for it, though."

"Why do they have to assign homework on Fridays? They should know we would rather die than do it."

"I saw the cutest cat today! It was orange with black ears and paws!"

"You're lucky you don't have long hair, Tom. It hurts if I keep it pulled back to long but it keeps getting in my face if I let it down."

"It's not stupid to keep a diary, is it? I just, I dunno, I feel like I have a lot of thoughts and I just need to  
sort them out. Not that anyone cares what I think..."

"Fred and George drive me mad sometimes! Mum doesn't even do anything about it, just tells us to be quiet and behave. Bill and Charlie never treated me like this."

"Do you know my name is actually Ginevra? Mum only calls me that when she's mad at me."

Tom found as much as he liked seeing her face light up when she was telling a nicer story, it was the negative things that really caught his attention. He could use those things to endear her more to him.

Tom was always understanding, always charming. "Writing down your thoughts is important, Ginny! It's important to know who you are and what you stand for. You're hair is quite lovely, no matter how you wear it. Ginevra, eh? A pretty name for a pretty girl. May I call you that? I would never tease you so if you were _my_ sister. Are you having trouble with your schoolwork? Perhaps I could tutor you?"

And Ginny just _loved_ him. She hung on his every word just as he did to hers. She would follow him all around The Burrow, ignoring the brothers who would jeer and mock. It only made her cling to him tighter. Tom thought he knew how young girls thought. He was an older boy who paid her special attention. Naturally, she would want more, she would want to be told she was special, which she was. Tom was happy to encourage her and support her. Anything to keep her this close.

Dare he say he saw a blush on her cheeks from time to time?

X

The winter holidays were upon them in no time.

The past few months were some of the happiest of Tom's life. Finally, he had a reprieve from the cold orphanage at The Burrow. It took some time for Mrs. Cole to believe that he wasn't actually running loose in the streets or engaging in criminal activity when he was gone. Once he did manage to convince her he was staying with what many would deem "decent" people, she backed off, warning him not to offend them in any way. She wouldn't be bailing him out of jail.

The majority of the Weasley clan still grated on Tom's nerves from time to time, but it was worth it to see Ginny. Besides, they kept the fireplace lit and always had food waiting. (Though how they afforded that much of it, Tom did not know.)

Tom had figured out how to win the twins' favor. All he had to do was suggest certain chemical to use in their next prank and how to cover their tracks and suddenly he was their hero. All he asked was that they leave him be at their home except for short conversations. Mrs. Weasley praised him for being a good influence on her trouble making sons.

They had invited him to stay at their home for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He forced his eyes to moisten and smiled gratefully because he was expected to play the part of the thankful orphan who found friends that became his new family, or whatever. He was to sleep in Percy's room but spent most of the evening with Ginny, helping her bake gingerbread men and wrapping homemade gifts for her family.

Tom had spent a bit of money he saved on a new writing pen for her. It was an emerald green that had her initials in cursive writing. He was sure she would love it. Green was Tom's favorite color and he thought it suited her wonderfully, too.

He went to sleep on his borrowed cot with a smile on his face. He never enjoyed Christmas before but now he was finally understanding the appeal. (He really hoped he wasn't expected to produce a gift for the whole family.)

Christmas morning was a pleasant affair. They all sat in the living room. Mrs. Weasley passed out plates of eggs and toast and mugs of hot chocolate for everyone to hold on their laps while they opened presents. Tom was surprised to be handled a wrapped parcel, which turned out to be a hand knitted blue sweater with a T on the chest. He thanked her warmly and dutifully slipped it over his head. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing this in public, although it might be nice on those cold nights at Wool's. Did this mean they had fully accepted him? Had Tom earned their unquestioned devotion?

Ginny, naturally, was overjoyed to receive her pen. He smiled as he was rewarded with a tight hug. She gave him a small bag full of home made chocolates.

The family eventually went to other parts of the house. Ginny stayed with him on the couch, switching between laughing at old holiday specials and talking. It began to snow around lunch, so they finally changed out of their sleepwear and went outside. Her tiny gloved hand clutched his as they walked around the back yard. The snow wasn't very heavy, barely enough to coat the ground. Ginny tried to catch flakes on her tongue and flicked bits onto Tom, giggling and squealing when he retaliated. He didn't feel the cold once.

Yes, the day went fantastically. That is, until dinner time.

The dining table was cramped, elbows and feet bumping together. Tom managed to sit between Ginny and Percy. Across from them was Ron and a little boy with messy black hair and glasses that Tom had only seen a few times before. He wore too-large clothing and smiled shyly. Harry Potter, Tom believed was his name.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Oh, Harry, dear, it's no trouble. We're always glad to see you!" the matriarch crooned.

"Why haven't we seen much of you lately? Have your relatives been treating you well?" Mr. Weasley asked around a mouthful of roast.

The boy looked down at his plate. "Yeah, they've...it's been fine."

Mrs. Weasley huffed but didn't press the issue. Food continued to be eaten and conversation carried on.

Tom swallows a forkful of potatoes and turned to ask Ginny what she was doing on New Year's Eve. Tom hadn't tried to celebrate his birthday in years but now he wanted to do something special with her. He would even let her pick the activity, whether it be see a ridiculous film or go to the park.

The words never left his mouth. Ginny, his little lioness, was being unusually quiet. She looked down at her food shyly. Her fair skin looked paler than usual.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he murmured. Why was he the only one seeing this?

She didn't answer, only moving to pick at her carrots.

"Ginevra?"

That caught her attention. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Tom. Just a little spacey."

She looked back down but Tom could see she was looking at something. He followed her gaze and it lead right to the Potter boy. All of the brat's attention was on Ron as they talked about Hogwarts' last winning football match. Ron was saying Harry was destined to be a pro at the game. Neither of them paid Ginny any attention.

Tom started to feel irritated. Why would she look at that stupid little boy like that when Tom was right next to her? Wasn't he her best friend? Enough girls had looked at Tom that way for him to recognize Ginny's feelings. It disgusted him to realize that she had a crush on Potter. How ridiculous. Tom didn't see anything special about him. Ginny likely realized it, too, which was why she didn't try to gain his attention. Poor girl must be embarrassed to harbor any feelings for her stupid brother's friend.

It was no matter. Tom would surely take a bigger place in his Ginny's heart as more time went on. Had that boy ever lavished her in attention? Had he ever bought her thoughtful gifts?

The boy didn't matter. Tom kept telling himself that throughout dinner. Ginny didn't perk up again until Tom practically dragged her back to the television with a plate of sweets. The boy didn't matter, didn't matter, didn't matter. Even as he thought it, Tom became sure of one thing.

He did not like Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

All his hard work in his youth paid off. A full scholarship to Oxford, room and board included. Tom didn't bother telling Mrs. Cole or anyone at Wool's the news. He simply packed his bags and set off to spend one last summer at The Burrow.

They were appreciative of his good news. They made him a hearty dinner, shook hands, rubbed shoulders, offered rides back and forth to Carfax. Ginny gave an extra tight hug.

Tom basked in the attention. It was nothing less than he deserved. He could only imagine the day all of Britain praised him like the Wealsey family did.

(Percy, who had been accepted to the University of London, did his best to be supportive and hide any envy he felt. Everyone knew how brilliant Tom Riddle was. Of course he would get into the very best school.)

Ginny had been happy to spend the summer with him. Every day they would go for walks or travel into town for ice cream and book stores and movies. Ginny wasn't shy about wearing more revealing clothing as the days grew terribly hot. At thirteen she was, well, _developing_. Tom, always aware of his surroundings, would send nasty glares to any boys or men he saw staring at her. Tom couldn't help but be protective. It was duty as a friend and pseudo-brother. Ginny was no idiot but she still held a certain innocence. She should be able to go about her day without being harassed.

Tom, who was never comfortable in shorts, tried to stay cool in his more conservative outfits. Ginny often laughed at him, claiming he was going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. He would laugh and playfully tug her silky hair.

Was she as close to any of her blood brothers as she was to him? Tom didn't think so. Percy had grown more distant from his family over the years, which saddened Ginny since Percy was the only one who wouldn't tease or quickly dismiss. Tom had been quick to replace that lost attention. Unlike Percy or any of the rest, he would always have time for her. The older ones only visited occasionally. The twins would poke and laugh and chase, but they were still mostly wrapped up in each other and their "inventions". Ron still spent most of his time with Potter. Yes, Tom was surely who Ginny was closest to in the world.

On those late nights when they stayed indoors, Tom would become irritated when Ginny secluded herself in her room and chatted for hours on the telephone. What was she telling her insipid little school friends that she wasn't telling him? That barmy Lovegirl girl or that sniveling Longbottom boy. What could they possibly offer that Tom couldn't? Tom was her closest friend and dearest confidant. There was no issue she couldn't come to him with and there was no problem he wouldn't be able to solve for her. Maybe Ginny just didn't realize she could tell him _anything_.

He managed to resist the urge to eavesdrop outside of her door by finding Percy or Mrs. Weasley. Staying in someone's good graces did take some work. It was nothing to help Percy develop a study plan or wash dishes for his mother. Tom and Percy often bonded despairing over the idiots they dealt with on a daily basis. Percy understood when to stay quiet and when to follow orders, and, occasionally, he was funny. Mrs. Weasley learned not to try and hug or coddle him, but she always made sure he was well fed.

Tom had to admit it was pleasing when she became teary eyed the day he left. They had seen each other every day for nearly two years. She was the only person Tom ever considered an actual friend. Her family grew on him as time went on, but she was always what drew him back to The Burrow.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, voice trembling a little.

"Oh, Gin." He pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to memorize the feel of her smaller body against his until the next time they were together again. He lowered his face to the crown of her head and took a discreet sniff. She smelled of the flowery perfume she received for her birthday. "You know I'll stay in touch. I'll call you every single week. So you better have some good stories waiting for me, right?"

"I will," she promised. She tightened her arms around him. Ah, she must have been loathing this separation just as much as Tom was.

He kissed her forehead before he entered his cab. The gesture made her smile and blush. Tom turned and waved as the cab drove off. He had forgotten the rest of the Weasley clan were standing nearby.

Tom thought about what a lovely picture she made all the way to school.

Yes, he would miss her. He would certainly call her and send letters and maybe little gifts. He would visit every holiday and stay in The Burrow every summer he could. Tom refused to be forgotten, even for a few days. He would not be physically there, but his presence would still remain. The mere thought of someone replacing him in Ginny's life was intolerable.

Tom smiled as the cab speed through the busy roads. He was about to start building a very bright future for himself.

(For _them_.)

X

The fist time Ginny ever rejected his company was when she was fifteen.

Tom, now twenty, was a busy man. Pursuing a law degree was a time consuming task. Even for him, who had a photographic memory and high intelligence level, had to spend hours slaving over the coursework. Not only to learn the material, but to tailor his essays to each respective professor's taste. His arguments were always sound, but the teachers all had some sort of moral compass or opinions that Tom made sure to agree with in his papers. Not only did he want top scores, Tom needed everyone he met here to approve of him.

Tom couldn't imagine a better place than Oxford to make prominent connections. Any acquaintances he made here were sure to go far and they would help Tom achieve his goals. It was much the same as his school boy days: join study groups, laugh at stupid jokes, attend dreary sports matches, smile and make eye contact. Tedious, but not at all difficult.

As always, his only true affections lied with Ginny. Tom kept his promise and spent as much time as he could with her over the past two years. It made his week whenever they spoke on the phone. Her voice would help Tom forget all the stresses of his week. He could close his eyes and pretend she was sitting with him, chatting about her day and playing with her hair.

He monopolized Ginny's time whenever he went to visit the Burrow. Her family and her lesser friends got all her attention while Tom was gone at school. Tom deserved to have what little he could of her when he was around.

Ginny was growing like a weed. Her athleticism ensured that she was both slim and strong. Her red hair shone gold from being in the sun. Experiments with cosmetics made her eyes and lips pop out. Tom knew boys would be chasing after her eventually. It was regrettable that he wasn't around to protect her all the time. He could only hope her brothers got over themselves long enough to ensure their little sister's happiness and safety.

It was surprising that the Weasley parents continued to have no protest to their daughter spending so much time with a now grown man. Would they allow any other male who wasn't a family member so close to their girl? Would they turn their backs if anyone else was spending evenings in her bedroom and taking her for walks around the neighborhood? Would they trust anyone else as much as they trusted Tom?

The school closed for four days in order to recognize Easter. The weather was slowly warming up and Tom was eager to get back to Ginny. He decided to call The Burrow to check if she had any study obligations before he made plans for them.

The phone rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley!" Tom brightened his voice, acting like he was truly pleased that she was the one who picked up. It was probably the phone she kept in the kitchen so she could gossip while she baked. "I do trust you're doing well. Say, is Ginny around?"

"Tom! Oh, yes, dear. I'll let her know you're on the line." There was a beep and then silence. Tom tapped his foot while he waited, glad the woman wasn't throwing a hundred different questions at him.

There was another beep. "Tom! What's up?"

Tom smiled as soon as he heard her voice. "Hello, Ginny. I'll be coming home for a few days and I was wondering what you wanted to do."

"Oh, great! Well...I might not be free until Sunday or Monday."

Tom was confused. She always finished any homework on Friday so she would have the entire weekend to relax. "Not until then? Whatever for?"

"I already made plans to hang out with Michael. Mom said its too soon to have him over for holidays so it'll just be you and my family on Sunday."

"Michael? Who is Michael?" he demanded. His gripped the handset more tightly.

"He's my boyfriend," came the careless response. "We've been dating a few weeks now."

"Weeks?" he echoed. His voice sounded odd to his ears. It was full of surprise and confusion, emotions he seldom felt. "You've been seeing some boy for weeks and you never thought to tell me?"

There was a small moment of silence. Tom wasn't often upset with her but this was drawing a line. He was become irate and she could sense it.

"I wanted to tell you in person," she finally said. "Maybe introduce you two."

"Introduce us," he repeated, tone dry as bone.

"Yes! He's my first boyfriend and you're one of my closest friends. I want us all to get along." She sounded determined, despite her hesitation. She was always a brave girl.

"Oh, I think I'll meet him," Tom said. He felt both hot and cold at once. He was angry and he wasn't even completely sure why. "I'll meet him and ask him who the hell he thinks he is!"

"Tom! You're being worse than my dad!" Ginny protested. "Michael is a great guy. I think you would like him."

Tom highly doubted that. "Is he? Or is he just some little delinquent who just wants to use you?" The mere thought of anyone trying to take advantage of his Ginny made his blood boil.

"What? Tom, do you really think I can't tell when a guy is a complete tosser or not?" Ginny's tone was beginning to match his. Tom must be offending her with his flippant attitude toward this boy. No matter, he would have to show her he was right.

"Well, you are still young. You don't understand men like I do."

A loud, angry huff met his ears. Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes. No, he didn't want there to be any tension between them. This would have to be a battle for another time.

"Ginny, look. You know I care for you very much. You being with a boy I don't know just...worries me." Infuriated him, more like.

"I know, Tom. But I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

How naive.

"I'll come to The Burrow Friday night. Will you be there then?"

"Yes, I should be. I'll tell Michael I need to be home by nightfall, just in case."

Tom smirked. She was already abandoning that boy for his sake. "Very well. I'll see you then."

"Bye!" She hung up.

Tom slammed the phone down into the receiver.

X

Tom couldn't believe it. Ginevra, his little Ginny, had a..._boyfriend_.

As if either of them knew what that meant. The boy was probably some little fool who wanted someone to fumble through holding hands and kissing with. What a waste of Ginny's time. There were far more productive things she could be doing. Like spending her time with Tom.

Tom hated that this boy thought he was worthy of Ginny. She was far too special for anyone. Far too pretty, far too smart, far too funny. Ginny was a jewel that should be kept safe from unworthy hands. A brilliant ruby that all thieves of the world would covet.

Tom forced himself to study while he waited to leave school grounds. He still had responsibilities here. It wouldn't do to take out his frustration on some unwitting peon and have his reputation tarnished. His mind spun with thoughts of Ginny, no matter what he did. He imagined her faking a laugh while she listened to her faceless companion's dreary stories. He pictured her wrapped in his own arms, complaining about what an idiot the boy was, and how foolish she had been to give him a chance.

Those fantasies helped keep him calm as he packed a bag and took a bus to Ottery St. Catchpole on Friday morning. He called before he left to let the Weasleys know what time he would be arriving. The sky was overcast, which suited his mood just fine. Mr. Weasley had offered to pick him up at the bus station but Tom declined. He wanted to walk off some of his agitation. He needed to be nice and cheerful for when he saw Ginny in person again. The last thing he ever wanted was to push her away.

He arrived at The Burrow a little past noon. Good, Ginny shouldn't have left for her "date" yet. He smoothed his hair and his expression before knocking.

Mrs. Weasley answered. The usually cheerful woman was frowning, but she smiled as she laid eyes on him.

"Tom! Come in, come in! You don't want to get caught in the rain, do you?"

He was ushered inside and lead to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley fixed him a cup of tea while she chatted. "There are rats in the attic again, can you believe it? Oh, I'm sure you don't have to deal with such things at Oxford. I trust you're top of your class? I'm just teasing, love!"

Tom nodded along and sipped his drink. "I assure you, I'm doing very well." He paused to look around. "Where is everyone? Has Percy arrived yet?"

She frowned again. "No, Percy won't be coming. He's staying with some friends."

"Oh? Maybe he's trying to get on someone's good side. He's still interested in government work, yes? We all know how infested with favoritism they all are." Or, much more likely, his old friend was trying to avoid the home he was ashamed of.

She sighed. "Maybe. He did just have an argument with his father...But you don't need to hear all this, dear. The kids are in the living room. Go on and join them. I know Ginny will be thrilled to see you."

Tom smiled gratefully and set off there, taking his bag with him. The Weasley children were seated around the television. A football match was playing on low volume. The twins and Ron were hunched over a board game. Ginny, who was sprawled in an arm chair with a book in her lap, smiled brightly as he entered the room.

"Tom, you're here!" She ran over and leaped straight into his waiting arms. It felt so good to hold her. She had grown a bit since he last saw her. She could now rest comfortably against his chest. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders. Tom wanted to run a hand through it.

"I'm glad you're here. I was just about to get ready to leave."

Tom's mood instantly soured. He didn't like any talk of her leaving him, for any reason. "Well, I'm glad I arrived when I did. Here, I got you something."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small green box. It wasn't uncommon for him to bring her little gifts every now and then. She gently took it from him and opened the lid.

"Tom, these are so pretty!" She pulled out the golden lion-shaped earrings. "What is this for?"

"Just so you know how much I've missed you," he replied.

"That's so _sweet_. Thank you!" She learned a long time ago he didn't like to hear _you shouldn't have_ or other nonsense like it.

"Will you two get a room already?" said one of the twins.

"It's like watching one of Mum's romance films, isn't it George?"

"Sure is, Fred. I can already hear the wedding bells."

Ginny raised her middle finger at them. Tom wasn't sure to laugh or be appalled. "Whatever. I'm going to go try these on."

Tom watched her leave the room. Her movements were quick, yet graceful. He felt an ache as soon as she left his sight. He wished she was inviting him to spend the day together, not heading out to see some worthless boy.

Soon after she left, Harry Potter came in from another room. Tom instantly tensed. He had only seen Potter a handful of times over the years and never developed as fondness for him. At least this boy had the good sense to stay away from Ginny.

Potter nodded at him before joining his friends by the board game. "Are the Cannons winning?"

"As if."

"They couldn't win a Biggest Loser contest."

"Shut up! The Cannons are the best team around!"

"Sooo sorry, Ronniekins!"

Tom tuned them out. He found himself wishing Percy had come home. He would need someone to talk to besides this group. It still seemed Ginny was determined to be away for some time. Pity. Tom was rather hoping that she would realize his company was much more preferable than anyone else's.

Ginny soon rejoined them. She had swapped her oversized jumper for a fitted blouse. Her makeup and perfume was freshly applied. Tom's gift adorned her earlobes. "Alright, how do I look?"

"Hideous as ever."

"Horrid old maid."

"You two are asking for it!"

"You look lovely," Tom said before the sibling bickering could continue.

Ginny smiled gratefully at him. "I know I can always count on _you_, Tom. Well, see you guys later."

"Tell Michael to watch himself," Ron said. Surprising, coming from this brother.

"Don't be mad that some of us are actually out having fun." She headed toward the front door without a backwards glance.

Tom's suppressed his frown. To be dismissed so easily!

Thunder rolled mere moments after she left. Oh dear, it would be such a shame if her date was ruined by a storm!

X

Tom was determined to meet this Michael the next day. He had spent the evening entertaining Mrs. Weasley before retreating to Percy's bedroom for some peace and quiet. Truly, he was waiting up for Ginny. He stayed tense the entire time she was gone. It had been raining heavily for hours. How was he to know if she was safe? The boy could have left her stranded in a dark alleyway for all he knew. She could be soaked to the bone and cold and hungry!

But, she came back safe and sound. She had already returned to her room by the time Tom went to speak with her. To his chagrin, her door was locked and she was already giggling away on the phone. Really, where was her consideration for him? Was this any way to treat a friend she hadn't seen in months?

Tom forced himself to walk away and crawl into his borrowed bed. She was just being a silly little girl. Only thinking of fun and new experiences. No harm meant.

And yet, Tom was become increasingly annoyed. He was her best friend. He deserved better treatment than this. She didn't even come say goodnight to him before calling somebody else. Had he been demoted in her life, somehow? Was he no better than the brothers that ignored and annoyed her now?

Tom tore a spare pillowcase to shreds in his frustration. Let them think a rat got to it.

He slept fitfully that night. It was a wonder there weren't dark circles under his eyes in the morning. He splashed cool water on his face and brushed his dark curls before heading to Ginny's room again. He needed to see her now in case she snuck off. Being ignored once already made him paranoid she would do it again.

He knocked twice. She opened the door, wrapped in blue bathrobe. "Morning," she said around a yawn.

"Good morning, Gin. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded and stepped aside. Tom entered the pink bedroom and sat on the end of her bed, just as he'd always done. "Your mother still won't let you redecorate?"

Ginny sat next to him. Their knees brushed together. "Nope. She says it would be too much trouble, that she doesn't want the house to smell like paint or that we can't afford it right now."

"I think green would suit you far better." He looked around the room, trying to spot the green dress he got her last Christmas.

"Yeah. That or any other color." She turned to look him in the face. "Is something wrong? You're acting kind of weird."

"No, nothing's wrong." He moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Now, Ginny, I recall you saying that you wanted me to meet your boyfriend?"

She tensed. "Um, yeah, I did."

"You're seeing him today again, right? Why don't I come along with you?" Tom watched her expression carefully. She was obviously still wary after their disagreement a few days ago. "Or have you changed your mind about that?"

"No! Well, I don't know, Tom. I don't want you to make things weird." She took his hand and squeezed it. "It's not that I don't want you there. I just don't want you to run him off or anything." Her face was a bright shade of pink now.

"Run him off?" Oh, he would definitely enjoy doing that. "Ginevra, I simply want to be assured that you're happy and in respectable company. I was fifteen myself not too long ago. I know how boys your age are. And, well..."

"What is it?" Their fingers had become intertwined.

"It's silly," he sighed, "but I hardly get to see you anymore. I'm worried that I'll barely get to spend any time with you now."

"Tom, no! I'll always make time for you!" she insisted. Her grip on him tightened.

"Can you? I'll have to leave Monday evening. We'll be busy with the holiday tomorrow. There won't be much time left for just the two of us." Tom suppressed a smirk as he watched her frown. His poor Ginny, always wanting to please him.

"We still have all summer to hang out," she tried to reason. "And we could call each other more than once a week."

Tom nodded and briskly stood. "We shall have to. Now, I'll let you get dressed."

He didn't look back to see her expression, but he imagined she looked like a kicked puppy. Good, let her see how it felt to be so carelessly left behind.

X

Michael Corner was a thin boy with long dark hair. He played chess and liked comic books. Listened to rock music and enjoyed lacrosse. He smiled at Ginny and shrank back when he noticed Tom. It was natural. Why would this little boy have anything against him? Tom was tall and handsome and cultured. Soon to be a solicitor and didn't waste time on childish things.

They all met in an ice cream shop. Things were tense until Ginny assured the boy that Tom was her friend, not a chaperone. Tom picked at a small toffee sundae and observed the young couple interact. Their conversations were as shallow as he expected. Typical teenage banter and jokes. Just friends who chose to experiment with each other and didn't realize it yet. Tom was sure if he asked Michael what exactly he liked about Ginny he would say she was "pretty" and "cool" and "fit".

Tom relaxed quickly. Why had he ever thought this boy would be a threat? Ginny would tire of him soon enough and things would be back to normal. Still, things could always move quicker.

Tom may have put the boy on edge with questions like "So, what are your plans for the future? Surely you want to be successful and not another mindless drone?" and "I've never heard Ginny mention lacrosse before. Aren't you more of a football fan, Gin?".

The boy was put off but held his tongue. He wasn't completely brainless, then. If he ended their relationship over Ginny's overbearing friend, well, that was that.

The date lasted only two hours. The sun was shining when they left the shop. Ginny smiled through the whole thing, and her face only dropped when the boy left their sight. She elbowed Tom in the ribs. "You said you weren't going to run him off."

Tom raised a brow. "I did no such thing. I was merely seeing how thick his skin was. Has he even met any of your brothers yet? They'll give both of you a much harder time."

She huffed and linked their arms together. They began to walk down the sidewalk. Did she touch that boy once in the past few hours? No, she sat right next to Tom and kept her hands to herself.

"I thought that would last longer," she said. "Do you want to go the bookstore or get some coffee? We can do some more catching up."

Tom smiled, victorious. "I would love to."

Yes, she was still his.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few years went very well for Tom.

He completed his education at the top of his class. He was given many job offers and took a position at a firm that specialized in criminal defense. Horace Slughorn and Armando Dippet, the older men who owned the firm, were eager to take Tom under their wing. Such a brilliant, crafty mind, they said. Excellent for charming judges and finding loopholes.

Yes, the experience was good and the pay was even better. Tom won most of his cases. (He never seemed to have much luck when facing Judge Dumbledore, though.) He was able to rent a comfortable flat in London. Minimalist decorations but up to date appliances and a decent view. Besides his clothes and books, the only personal touches were photos of him and Ginny. Whether hanging on the wall or resting on a table, there was one in every room.

Tom was busy with work and she was finishing her public education. There wasn't as much time for them to be together as their was in the past. Tom longed for the nights when he could get Ginny on the phone for hours, chatting amicably while holding one of her pictures.

Tom often tried to persuade her to pick a university that was in London. She stubbornly persisted that she would go to the one that offered the best football scholarship. Ginny fulfilled her childhood dream of playing for Hogwarts, where she won many games and became team captain. She was now planning on becoming a professional in the sport. Playing for a uni-level team would be her next step to the Holyhead Harpies. It wasn't an ambition Tom understood, but he was happy she had a plan for her life.

Tom only wanted that plan to involve him more.

Her relationship with that stupid Michael boy only lasted five months. Ginny was vague on details on how they split, but Tom was sure that she finally realized how beneath her he was. Tom hadn't heard of any other foolish boys trying to claim his Ginny for their own since. Ginny must have realized that no one was worthy of her. Except for Tom, of course.

As she grew closer to finishing sixth form college, Tom planned their future. Her eighteenth birthday was only five weeks from now. Ginevra was becoming a woman, and Tom noticed. Yes, she was still younger and naive in some areas, but she would be of age. She was beautiful and witty and brave. She was a stroke of passionate red in Tom's often gray and dull world.

Tom...he _loved_ her.

He was often forced to read stories about romance in school. He heard his peers prattling on about dates and marriages and families. He sat through movies based around love triangles and ill-fitting couples making things work between them. He had offers from acquaintances and strangers alike. Tom never understood any of it. It all seemed like a waste of time. He always had better things to do than pay for someone else's dinner and hear about how nice his hair looked to some doe-eyed fool. He had no interest in kissing or going to bed with anyone. The mere thought made his skin crawl.

All his affection was reserved for Ginny, his psuedo-little sister. Tom thought she was the only one in the world worth doting on. A lovely little thing who needed his protection.

Now twenty-three years old, Tom had different view of things than he did as a teenager. He realized now that he always held an affection for Ginny that was nothing like her brothers felt for her.

A sister shouldn't make him feel oddly warm inside. A sister wouldn't consume his every thought that didn't involve work. A sister wouldn't make him near crazed with jealousy when another male approached her. A sister wouldn't want to make him touch her in a way he never wanted to touch anyone else.

Yes, Tom loved Ginny Weasley, and he was intent on one day making her his.

X

Ginny was accepted to a school in Manchester, and her family threw a small party to celebrate. She wouldn't be as close as Tom wanted, but he could spare the three hour car ride to go see her on the weekends. He arrived at the Burrow to the familiar sight of Weasley red hair and the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Friends of Ginny and her brothers took up most of the space.

Tom elbowed his way through the kitchen, leaving his congratulations present sitting on the kitchen counter under the Weasley matriarch's watchful eye. It was hot both outside and inside and he almost regretted wearing one of his work suits, sans the jacket. It was Ginny's party and he wanted to look good for her.

Tom's excitement grew as he neared the living room. It had been weeks since he saw Ginny in person and he ached to embrace her. The sound of her laugh reached his ears. His pace quickened and he shove d a few people out of his way with more force than what was necessary.

He froze once he finally caught sight of her. Tom stopped in his tracks and blinked hard, trying to process what he was seeing.

His Ginny was in the center of the room, surrounded by well-wishers, as he imagined she would be. What he didn't anticipate was seeing that Potter boy by her side.

Tom never spent much time with Harry Potter, and never gave much thought. The boy never changed through the years. Same messy hair and glasses; same politeness around adults and idiotic banter with Ron and the twins; same mediocrity.

There was nothing remarkable about Potter, _and yet_, and yet, there he stood with his arm around Ginny's shoulders. Like he belonged there, like it was his right. Ginny grinned at something and wrapped his arm around Potter's waist.

The shock had left Tom feeling cold. Now hot, bubbling rage was beginning to course through his veins, leaving blisters on his very nerves. How _dare_ that unworthy git touch what was Tom's? What made Potter think he could take a place that belonged to someone far superior than himself?

Tom needed to get to the bottom of this. He forced himself to calm down. He often had to tamp down his anger and force a smile in the courtroom. Really, pretending to be calm and collected should be an Olympic sport. Tom would surely be a gold medalist in it.

Ginny beamed as he approached. "Tom, you're here! You remember Harry, right?" She made no move to detach herself from Potter.

Tom nodded. "Harry," he greeted, tone even. Were they on a first name basis? Tom had thought of the boy by nothing but his surname since they first met seven years ago.

"Rid - _Tom_. Nice to see you," the boy replied. His voice grated on Tom's ears.

"I came to congratulate you, Ginny," Tom said, focusing all of his attention on her face. The sight of Potter's hand on her shoulder made Tom want to break his glasses.

Ginny finally shrugged off the offending arm and stepped forward to embrace Tom. He smirked at the small victory. She felt soft and small in his arms, like always. Her hair smelt of some fruity shampoo. It was a shame he couldn't bury his nose in it.

"Thanks, Tom! Oh, and Harry's already going to the same school!"

"Oh, really?"

Tom turned to the boy for more details. There must have been something sharp in his gaze, for Potter flinched slightly. "Um, yeah. I play football, like Ginny will. Have you told him the news yet, love?"

The endearment made Tom clench his fists. No no no! He better not have -

"Oh, right!" Ginny smiled so damned brightly and grabbed Potter's hand. "Me and Harry are dating!"

Tom's world stopped for a moment. A thousand insults and threats and pleas came to the tip of his tongue. He wanted to murder this presumptuous brat. He wanted to lock Ginevra away to where only he could access her.

"Since when?" he heard himself ask.

Ginny's smile dimmed ever so slightly. "It's only been a few weeks. I couldn't believe it when he asked me out. I've had a crush on him for the longest time and I never thought -"

"It took me awhile to get my head out of my arse and make a move, huh?" Potter said.

The look they shared was sickening.

And here Tom thought Ginny had put this nonsense behind her. The temptation of a childhood crush must have been too much to resist.

No matter, she would put this cretin behind her soon. Tom would make sure of it. It wasn't Ginny's fault. Tom had never been forthcoming with any romantic feelings so how would she know to not waste her time with anyone else?

But this was a problem for later. The sight of his Ginny and Potter cozied up together was making him see red.

"So sorry I can't stay long, Ginny. I have to take a deposition from a client. You do understand, right?"

She was no where near as disappointed at his abrupt departure as he would have liked. The heat was becoming unbearable and Tom knew he would likely kill someone if they bothered him on his way out.

X

Tom managed to make it back to his flat before he lost control of his temper.

His wrath came out like a whirlwind, a destructive force that destroyed everything in its path. He couldn't stop the cries of rage and frustration that left his mouth. He ran through his living space, smashing plates and throwing books. Furniture was toppled and walls were punched.

Tom couldn't remember the last time he lost control like this. Most likely when he was a child and still trapped at the damned orphanage. He always had an antagonistic with the children his age. They were always jealous of Tom. They envied his handsome features and sharp mind from the very beginning. Tom never allowed anyone to disrespect him without retribution, yet he was always punished for it. Mrs. Cole never hesitated to take anyone's side against Tom.

The Weasleys were the first real respite Tom had from the constant mutual loathing and resentment at Wool's. Ginny brought out a more tender side of Tom that he wasn't aware he possessed.

Which brought him back to the reason for this unseemly tantrum. That damned Harry Potter!

That foolish boy had the gall to try and claim what was his! Since when had Potter shown any interest in Ginny? He was always busy with her brothers whenever Tom saw him at the Burrow. He never looked at Ginny twice! Where did this relationship suddenly come from?

Potter was probably no different from that Michael twit. He saw that Ginevra was beautiful and vibrant and wanted that for himself. Tom's blood boiled at the thought of Potter wearing his Ginevra on his arm like some trophy. There was no way Potter saw what Tom did in Ginny. No way that he realized just how special she was.

When did Potter ever spend hours on the phone with her, or sat chatting in her room? When did he ever bring her jewelry or chocolates to win her favor? When did he ever carve a place in her life like Tom did?

Tom finally began to calm himself after he threw his last drinking glass across the room. He imagined driving the broken shards into Potter's smug face.

Fine, let Ginny have this little...dalliance. She would soon realize what a useless twit Potter was. Tom would have to eventually reveal his true feelings. Ginny would gladly dispose of Potter in favor of him.

As the last of the anger faded, Tom looked around and sighed. His living space was a disaster.

Oh, well. Tom would have to call a cleaning service to come and take care of this mess. Meanwhile, he would begin planning on how to get rid of the Potter boy.

X

Months passed, and Tom had not made any progress.

It was hard to get a hold of Ginny. All her free time was spent with Potter. She would only spend fifteen or so minutes on the phone with Tom now. Sure, she had classes and friends and other things in her life, but Tom wanted desperately for her to make more time for him. He couldn't stand the thought of her being alone with Potter, giving him her smiles and laughs and, God forbid, her kisses.

Tom took his frustrations out on the opposing counsels at work. He was much more aggressive in his cross examinations and discrediting witnesses than usual. He even made some people cry. Tom had no sympathy for anyone. It was his job to win, and win he did. It was fortunate that Dumbledore was on vacation with his husband. He never would have tolerated Tom's more aggressive moods.

More wins meant more money. Tom entertained fantasies about convincing Ginny to drop out of school and move in with him. He made enough to support both of them. She could pursue whatever hobby she wanted and he would pay for whatever she needed. She could dedicate all her free time to football practice before coming home to Tom in the evenings.

Of course, Ginny was far too independent for that to ever happen. Still, Tom wished she was around for him to spoil her with clothes or movies or expensive dinners or whatever her heart desired. Tom spent his earnings on well-tailored suits and colognes and hair gels. Everyone loved a well-groomed man in a suit. Tom was sure he won a few cases because the jury was made up of lusty fools.

Tom had looked into Potter's background. He was orphaned at a young age after his parents were hit by a drunk driver. He lived with his aunt and her family until he turned of age. The boy's family owned a chain of hair-care products, which Tom was determined to never buy. It was ironic, since Potter looked like he never used a comb in his entire life. Potter came into his inheritance on his eighteenth birthday, and he was quite well off now, as Tom understood.

He was oddly similar to Tom in some aspects. Both orphans, both dark haired, both recently wealthy, both interested in Ginny Weasley.

Maybe that's what Ginny saw in Harry Potter. Was he a poor substitution for Tom? Did Ginny want Tom but was convinced she could never have him?

Tom had been needling her to clear an afternoon for him on an upcoming weekend. Between football and Potter, there wasn't much time for her supposed best friend. She finally made time for him in December, when the matches were done for the year and she had finished final exams. It wouldn't be long until she was home for Christmas. Tom was sure Potter would stay at the Burrow during that time so he had to make the most of his visit.

Tom enjoyed cold weather. It was an excuse to wear conservative layers of clothing and stay inside with hot tea and a book. On the drive to Manchester, the heat from his car and the sounds of the classical hits tape he listened to kept him calm. There were all sorts of idiots on the road today. He witnessed at least three near accidents.

They had agreed to meet at a restaurant in town. Ginny promised it was a small place where they could sit and talk uninterrupted.

She was already waiting for him on the sidewalk when he arrived. His heart beat faster at the sight of her. Ginny had let her hair grow out again. It reached down her back, contrasting with the red and gold scarf she wore. She was wrapped in the stylish black coat Tom gave her for Christmas the year prior.

"Tom, it's so good to see you!" she cried.

She hugged him tightly. Tom had to bite down a few scathing remarks. If it was so good to see him, why was she just now inviting him here?

They went inside and ordered hot drinks and pastries and sat at a table toward the back.

"So, how are classes?" he started.

She fiddled with her mug."Not too bad. Is it bad that I don't really try and be at the top or anything? I just want to be able to pass. I'm still not sure why I chose to study sports communications. I guess if I don't make the Harpies I can at least report what they're doing."

"I'm sure you could find a job you enjoy with it. It _is_ your area of interest. And if not, you can always come and work for me," he said with a wink.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. You would have me buried under paperwork day and night. I trust you're winning all your cases?"

"Most definitely. How else do you think I could afford that Mustang?"

"That shiny black number you drove here in? I never took you for a fan of sports cars, Tom."

"It's good for long trips." The fact that he thought she would enjoy it was not mentioned.

"You'll have to drive me back to my dorm in it," she said around a mouthful of danish. "There's this girl there, Romilda Vane, who gets sooo jealous whenever she sees anyone else but her having a good time."

"I'll be sure to." Her wanting to spend more time with him was comforting. However, there were things he had to investigate. "So...how is Harry?"

Her face lit up, and Tom's mood soured. "He's doing fine. I think he and Ron are out at a pub right now."

Tom hummed and took a sip of his tea. "Tell me, how long have you and Harry had feelings for each other? I don't recall you ever talking about him much."

Ginny blushed, adding a pretty color to her cheeks. "Oh, well, I've always had a bit of a crush on him as a kid. I think he knew it, but he never pushed me away or got embarrassed. He's always been so nice to me. He asked me how I was and we talked about school and sports. He started wanting to include me in everything as we got older. Ron was a little annoyed but Harry made him get over it. I never thought he'd like me back so that's why I went out with Michael and Dean for awhile."

Tom nearly did a spit-take. "Who is _Dean_?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "It was short and didn't work out. Anyway, I had no idea he liked me back until I came back from winning a match against Durmstrang. He kissed me in front of the whole team! Can you believe it!"

Tom's grip tightened on his mug's handle. "I see. It does seem rather sudden. I know you hate when I fret, but -"

"Don't even start, Riddle," Ginny said. Her mouth was set in a firm line but her eyes were alight with mischief. "We've been together for months and Harry's been nothing but wonderful to me. He...he said he's liked me for a long time, he just didn't realize it."

How could _anyone_ not realize they liked Ginevra Weasley? Potter must be an even bigger idiot than Tom thought. "Well, I hope he continued to treat you well. You know you deserve the world, Gin."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Aw, you're always such a charmer, Tom."

He laced their fingers together and returned her smile. He wished she would let him show her just how charming he could be.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem the time to try and drive a wedge in their relationship. Ginny was still too caught up in the thrill of first love to see reason. Tom would have to keep being patient. Potter seemed shiny and golden now, but he would eventually dim, as would Ginny's feelings for him.

Tom was sure of it.

X

Tom was back in Manchester the very next week. Ginny needed him to give her a ride home. Potter was supposed to, but apparently his godfather was being released from prison and wanted to meet up. Tom was sure he heard of the man's name, Sirius Black, before. He claimed the murder charges against him were false and a professor had Tom review his case and write a paper on it. Tom was sure he could get the man free if he was so inclined. Too bad he would never do anything to help Potter or his family.

Tom arrived early. Ginny had said she would come back to her dorm right after a team meeting. There was at least an hour left before then. He decided he would go to her room and get a head start on packing. Ginny was one of the last students remaining here, so all it took was a charming grin at a young co-ed to gain access to the building and go to her room.

Luckily, it was just on the second floor. Tom was surprised to see the door cracked. Silly girl must have forgotten to lock it.

Tom opened it all the way and was very surprised to see Harry Potter there, opening one of her drawers.

The boy's eyes widened, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Tom walked in and shut the door behind him. "Ginevra called me because she thought you would be busy."

"Um, well, I was – will be. I just wanted to return something before she packed and left..."

Potter was hiding something behind his back. Tom's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't care what status Potter currently held with Ginny. What was he doing in her room when she wasn't here?

Fast as a striking snake, Tom seized the boy's arm and twisted him around to see what he was concealing.

Tom's mouth opened in shock. In Potter's hand was a silky black brassier. And if he guessed right, it was probably Ginevra's size.

He was instantly furious. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Potter turned defensive. "Hey, calm down, mate! She's my girlfriend!"

"You...you dared touch-!"

Somehow, the possibility that Ginny would lose her virginity to Potter never crossed his mind. No, he just didn't want to imagine this cretin would ever lay his filthy hands on her. Tom was certain that she never touched her other two "boyfriends" in such an intimate way.

Ginevra Weasley was meant for him and him alone! Did Potter really think he could ever really please her or fulfill her the way Tom could? No! He was unworthy!

"Look, Riddle, I think you should leave. In fact, I can take Ginny home. Sirius will understand."

That presumptuous _brat_! Not only had he touched what was Tom's he was now trying to remove him from her life! What was next? Would he tell Ginny to stop calling Tom? Stop inviting him over for holidays? Cut him out of her life completely? Unacceptable!

"I mean it, Riddle! I don't want any trouble."

No trouble? This little bastard had no idea the trouble he'd already caused Tom!

Harry Potter. Needed. To. Be. Punished.

With a short cry, Tom pushed Potter back, causing him to land hard on his side. Tom paid no heed to his moans of pain. He scanned the room and spotted a glass lamp. He quickly grabbed hold of it, discarding the shade before bringing it down on Potter's head.

It shattered. Broken glass and blood spilled all around. Tom covered Potter's mouth to stifle his screams. Too bad, as he would have much enjoyed listening to them. Tom was glad he wore gloves today. He brought the lamp down several more times on Potter's forehead. The boy's struggles weakened.

This wasn't enough for Tom. He needed to free himself of this pest permanently. A long shard of glass thrust into the boy's jugular and pulled back out ensured that. Tom jumped to his feet to avoid any blood splatter. He watched in glee as Potter choked and cried and swiftly bled out. The glass had left a jagged cut on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt.

Tom wished he could stay and watch Potter's cooling body for longer, but his law training kicked in. He needed to get out of here fast. He quickly checked for any visible evidence that he was ever here. No fingerprints, his hair was too stiff from product for nay of it to have fallen out, and Ginny didn't thin he was here yet. The girl who let him in was on her way out. She'd likely already forgotten about him.

After one last boastful look at his fallen enemy, Tom left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

X

Later, after the gruesome discovery and the police coming, Ginny was a distraught mess. Naturally, Tom was there to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Potter's funeral wasn't especially extravagant. The church was small and decorated with a few flower arrangements. The boy had had his fair share of friends and acquaintances, even some football admirers. No relatives besides his wailing godfather to speak of. The Weasley family took up most of the mourners, with about ten young adults who Tom didn't recognize sitting around and shaking their heads.

Tom played his part. He only knew Harry distantly but could recognize the tragedy of such a young life snuffed out. He wore a black suit and kept a melancholy expression on his face. He would have been bored if not for the feelings of victory over this enemy swelling in his chest. Potter had tried to take what was Tom's and now he was about to be put in the cold ground. The sight of the boy in his coffin, face already sinking in from decay and motionless, almost made him smile. Luckily, Tom managed to keep himself composed. There would be plenty of time to laugh in the privacy of his apartment later on.

The only thing actually upsetting Tom was Ginny. The poor girl was tucked under his arm, heaving with sobs. His suit jacket was becoming wet from her flowing tears. He kept his arm tight around her shoulders to comfort her. He held one of her dainty hands while Mrs. Wealsey held the other. The rest of the red haired brood were sniffling into tissues, except for Ron, who stood at Potter's coffin with a brunette girl by his side. Oh, dear. Such a pity for Ron to lose his best friend.

Tom wanted this to be over with already. He wanted Ginny to put Potter behind her so they could both move on and forget him. Ginny could be an emotional girl. Tom realized it would be some time before she was ready to commit herself to him.

That was fine, he thought as he dabbed tear drops off Ginny's chin. He waited years to have Ginny Weasley for his own. He could wait a bit longer.

X

Tom's experience with the legal system paid off. He left not a drop of evidence at the crime scene. No skin, no finger prints, no loose hairs.

As expected, no one remembered seeing him enter the dormitory. And if they did, why would they ever suspect such a handsome young man of any wrong doing?

Tom had gained access to Potter's case file. They suspected a man to be the culprit, as they concluded the boy had been overpowered and bludgeoned before bleeding out. But they were clueless as to the motive. Ginevra Weasley had no other lovers at the school and her male friends all had alibis. Tom, of course, insisted that he had not even arrived in town yet.

Really, Tom felt like applauding himself. Who else but him could have the skills to pull off a murder so flawlessly? He had completely gotten away with it!

Hmm, maybe Tom would be able to implicate Sirius Black in this. The man was already a convicted murderer. Would be so hard to spread rumors he killed his godson to take over the Potter family fortune? The man seemed to care greatly for the boy. It would be a good move to get him out of the way before he started snooping around.

That was a worry for a later time. Right now, Tom was busy making sure his Ginny was eating and sleeping properly.

X

Summer arrived with new opportunity.

Tom had not seen as much of Ginny as he would have liked over the past six months. Ginny continued to mourn for Potter. She only attended her classes this semester to have something as a distraction from her grief. She barely contacted Tom or answered his calls. Tom had to resist the urge to drive to her school every weekend. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurting.

Tom didn't understand what was happening. He had thought, surely, Ginny would get over the boy and move on after a month or so. Potter was dead and gone. No amount or crying or sniffling was going to bring him back. Tom was practically begging for the chance to comfort her. Why couldn't she see that?

But Tom's luck always had a way of returning. In early June, Ginny had called and asked to spend the summer at his flat. Harry had spent a lot of time at The Burrow, and being there made her think too much of him. His poor girl, driven out of her own home by the boy.

Of course, Tom agreed and quickly prepared a guest room. His own bedroom was done in silver and green, so he did hers in gold and red. It would both match and compliment her. He hoped the warm colors would help keep her cheery.

He felt an odd twisting in his gut as he prepared for her arrival. Would she like the food he bought for her? Would she enjoy his book collection? Did his television service have enough channels? Did his windows have a good enough view? Tom had long imagined Ginny coming to stay with him. He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

The day arrived quickly. Tom had freshly showered and changed into a well tailored white shirt and black slacks. There really wasn't any need to dress up in his own home, but Tom wanted her first impression to be special. He wanted to show that he cared enough to clean up, just for her.

The doorbell rang, and Tom eagerly opened it to reveal Ginny standing outside. Her face was pale and without make-up. Her brilliant hair was tied in a pony tail. She looked very tired.

Two suitcases rested by her feet. She didn't verify how long she planned to stay, but this made Tom hopeful it would be all summer.

He smiled widely. "Ginny, it's so good to see you. Do come in!"

She returned his smile. It was small but genuine, and lit up her face. "Tom!" She dragged her luggage inside and immediately turned to embrace him.

His arms curled tightly around her. Tom never wanted to let go. Ginny felt smaller than usual. Must have lost weight over the past few month. No matter. Tom would bring her whatever she wanted to eat, be it steak every night or chocolate cake for breakfast.

"Come, come, let's get you settled in."

Ginny observed his flat with an amused expression. "I'm not sure what I expected, really. Everything gilded with gold? A live python? Your enemies' heads mounted on the wall?"

"Tempting, but having those heads taxidermied would be such a process," he said. "Although, a pet snake _would_ be nice."

"Yeah, it can be your evil minion," she laughed. "You always were a snake whisperer. Remember when you used to catch those little green ones in my mum's garden?"

She was right. Tom always did have a way with the reptiles. "I remember you used to squeal your little head off when I showed one to you."

"You kept putting them on my shoulders!"

"Only to show you that they were harmless. I do recall you saying they were cute after you calmed down."

She huffed and shoved a hand against his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess they were. Still a jerk move, though."

They had reached her room. Tom opened the door and gestured for her to go in ahead of him.

"Oh, Tom, it's lovely in here!" she cooed, to his immense pleasure. "Definitely not pink."

"Of course not." Though he had considered doing that just to see if it would spark her temper. He did so miss her passionate fits.

Ginny flopped down on the bed, sinking into the plush scarlet duvet. Tom felt the stirring in his body that he had come to know as desire. She looked so...inviting, laying there like that. Relaxed and limbs spread out.

He nudged her suitcase with a foot to distract himself. "So, do you need help unpacking?"

"Oh, no. I should be able to handle it." She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it, testing its softness. They were quite a luxury compared to what she had in The Burrow. Everything he bought her was.

Tom tried not to feel rejected. She just wanted privacy in her new room, that was all. "Very well. How about I go make us some lunch, then?"

Ginny's smile was wider now. "That would be great. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Yesterday? Well, Tom would just have to ensure she regained a healthy eating schedule. "Oh? In that case, I'll have to prepare a whole welcoming feast for you."

"Hell yeah!"

They shared a laugh and Tom felt nearly giddy from it. He turned to the kitchen, leaving her door cracked open.

X

Tom came to truly understand the phrase "domestic bliss." There was nothing better than coming home from work to see Ginny sprawled across his couch with a book or focused on the television. Tom insisted on being the one to cook their dinner, not wanting Ginny to feel like she was obligated to do any housework besides picking up after herself. She always had a pot of tea made for them, and they would sit and talk for a while before anything else.

Tom finally had someone beside his colleagues to sit and listen to how he once again won his cases. He felt like he never truly appreciated his work until he had Ginny sitting across from him every evening. Of course, Tom knew he was appreciated, but her smile and nodding head would make him feel on top of the world.

(She didn't have to know about his frequent disagreements with Dumbledore.)

Tom hated to admit that sometimes work left him exhausted or kept him in the courtroom well into the night. He especially hated when he had to call Ginny and tell her not to wait up for him. She had no other friends in this part of London, and even if he liked having her safe in his home, he didn't want her to be lonely. Still, he was touched whenever he came home to find her still awake with leftover pizza or take out saved for him.

On weekends or slow days, Tom liked to take Ginny out for dinner and something fun. He let her pick which movie they'd see or which park they'd relax in. All his treat, naturally.

Once, when Ginny had left for the bathroom, a waiter complimented Tom on "his girl". Tom smiled and didn't bother to correct him. She would indeed be his, one day soon.

It was hard for Tom to sleep at night. The woman he loved was just down the hall from him. Tom wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to her, whether to hold her or just listen to her breathing. He wondered if she found him attractive. Tom did his best to be charming and polite and warm. Did she still think of him as merely a friend, or a brother? Should Tom be more forward? Should be reach for her hand and play with her hair? He was so happy to just have Ginny here, but he wanted _more_.

Maybe he could take a vacation from work and whisk them away somewhere lovely and private and romantic. He could vocalize his complicated feelings and she could finally forget all about Potter or any other man.

She would finally realize she was meant to be Tom's.

Tom gathered up the nerve to go to her door one night, only to hear quiet sobs. Tom was about to barge in when he heard Potter's name being whispered.

He turned and stormed away.

Months passed, and Ginny was due to start a new school term in a matter of weeks. Tom was not ready for her to leave. He had yet to declare his feelings for her. He was far too used to coming home to her every day. Yes, she should have her education, but Tom just wanted her to stay close.

His firm took on a murder case that was consuming all of their free time. Added to that, Tom let jealousy get the better of him. He couldn't stand hearing Potter's name in her mouth, especially in his own home. Why wasn't he enough for her? What was he doing wrong? It made him a bit angry toward her. He would go straight to his bedroom or grab a book and ignore her presence. She never commented on his behavior, probably thinking he was tired from work. A vindictive part of him hoped she was stung by his coldness. Let her see how empty her life truly was without him.

Tom could most definitely hold a grudge, but not against her. Not for long. He brought Ginny here to cheer her up, not make her more miserable. No, he would have to make up for this. He wanted to do something to ensure her gaze became fixated on him and never left.

So, one day while she went out shopping with Tom's credit card, he made reservations at a high class restaurant. The owner owed Tom a favor after he got her brother free on drug trafficking charges. Having a table or having the best service wouldn't be a problem.

After making a few more..._riskier_ purchases, Tom showered and groomed himself to perfection. He dressed in a new black suit with a silver and green tie. He slicked down most of his hair, leaving one stray curl to lay parted to the left. He spritzed a cloud of expensive cologne over himself.

Ginny arrived home soon after, two plastic bags of notebooks and pens in hand. She was uncomfortable with spending too much of someone else's money.

Her brows raised at the sight of him. Tom was certain he saw admiration in her eyes. "Tom? What are you dressed up for?"

"_We_, Ginny dear, are going out for dinner." He grasped her hand and spun her around. "I got us a table at _Salazar's_."

"_Salazar's_? Isn't that place super fancy and expensive?" She eyed his suit again. "I didn't bring anything but jeans and t-shirts with me."

"No worries. I took the liberty of getting you something." Tom sounded as confident as he could manage. Ginny would appreciate his efforts, he was sure, but it was hard to silence that meddle the little voice that said he was about to ruin everything between them.

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Tom lead Ginny to her room. Laid out on her bed was a strapless black evening dress with little silver beads sewn in geometric patterns all over. It was accompanied by a pair of black pumps. A matching necklace and earrings set of silver and emeralds sat in a little box next to the outfit.

Ginny gasped and ran over to feel the silky material. "Tom, this is gorgeous! Oh my God, how much did you spend on it?"

"That is of no matter. I want us to have a lovely evening." Tom reached for her hand again. "I know that you're still upset about...him. Why not just dress up and have a fun night, hmm? Forget about all your worries and let me take care of you."

Ginny's eyes watered and Tom feared he pushed her too fast. She then smiled and embraced him. "Oh, Tom! You're right. I really need to just relax. You know, it's been hard since H-Harry but, yeah, I want to have some fun." She playfully shoved him back. "Now get out so I can get ready."

"We leave in an hour." He smiled as he walked out of the room. Everything was going to plan. He sat on the couch and turned on the news while he waited. He heard none of it, far too focused of the thought of Ginny Weasley getting ready for an evening with him. Tom would always consider this their first date. Even if she didn't realize it, Tom was going out of his way to be romantic. He had to show Ginny that he was willing to spend the time and money to make her happy, always.

She joined him thirty minutes later. And, oh, she was breathtaking. The dress fit her like a glove, showing off her slender form. The jewelry set off her hair, which was tied back in a bun. Dark eye shadow and red lipstick made her best features pop.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked. Teasing girl. He could tell by her expression that she already knew the answer.

"Absolutely beautiful." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Shall we go?"

The drive to the restaurant was spent in silence, but they did keep glancing at each other and smiling. Tom was growing more and more sure that he had made the right decision. All Ginny needed was some space and then a little push into his arms.

They arrived and were given a more private table toward the back. Ginny eyed the white tablecloths and silver cutlery nervously. She was more used to home cooked meals and Chinese buffets. Tom would enjoy spoiling her like this more often.

"Order anything you like," he said. "Which wine should we have?"

After two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc and a plate of seafood linguine, Ginny was finally laughing and chatting like she used to. Just like before Potter came and tried to ruin everything. Tom felt that he had her full attention, like he was her favorite person in the world. He never wanted it to end.

"...and I was trying to kick the ball right in the goal, but my aim was off so I ended up hitting the goalie right in the face. I nearly broke her nose. I know it's not funny but I really hated Beauxbatons so I considered it a victory. Anyway, that goalie is dating my brother Bill now. Life's funny like that, huh?"

"Yes, very." Tom took a sip of the dry wine and took in the sight of her. Everything about her was perfect. Elegant but wild, hot and cold at once. Oh, he wished he had a camera. Truly, she should go in a museum.

"Hey, Tom? Thanks for taking me out. You're a really good friend. You always know just how to make me feel better." Her smile was soft. Her lips were red as cherries.

He almost choke don the word "friend". Did she not understand what all this was for? "Of course, Ginny. I'd do anything for you. I care very much about you."

"You've always been my been there for me, Tom. You know no one could ever replace you, right?"

The words made him feel warm all over. "I know, Ginny."

She finished her last bite of pasta. "I think I'm full. You sure you can cover the bill? You haven't bragged about winning any cases in awhile."

He pretended to be offended. "I'll have you know my winning streak is unmatched. After we get Mrs. Lestrange cleared, I think I'll be set for life." The Lestrange family were old money and were paying Tom's firm quite a bit to get their Bellatrix out of trouble. The woman was obviously guilty but Tom was had no worries. The evidence was faulty. And the woman's cousin, Sirius Black, was conveniently without an alibi for that night. The woman did have an odd fixation on him, though.

He paid for their meal and escorted Ginny out into the warm night air. "How about we go for coffee somewhere?"

She thought for a moment. "There's a little ice cream stand in a park about ten minutes away. Let's go there."

After a short drive and two milkshakes in hand later, they settled on a bench. It wasn't much of an actual park. It was a small area with grass and trees and a few benches. Thankfully, only a few other people were milling about.

Well, this seemed as good as time as any to make a move. Tom turned toward her, their knees grazing together. "Ginny, you know I mean it when I say I care for you very much?"

She swallowed a bit of her dessert before replying. "Yes, of course I do."

Damn, why was this so hard? "Well..you see, Ginevra, I -"

Ginny leaned up and kissed him.

It took Tom by surprise. Ginny could be bold but he never suspected she would be the one to initiate a kiss between them.

She pulled back when remained still. "I'm sorry, I just thought -"

Tom grasped her face and captured her lips roughly. A fire was spreading through his body now, insisting he act and not let his prized beauty get away. He'd never snogged anyone before, never wanted to, and doing it with Ginny was so intense. Tom never felt anything like it. He let out an embarrassing sound when her soft fingers roamed over his jaw and neck.

She was the first to pull away. "Oh, good. I thought I was getting the wrong message for a moment there."

He chuckled and grasped her hands, determined to hold on forever. "Never. Ginny, I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

"I never understood what you saw in me when I was a kid," she said, running a hand over his hair. "You wee Percy's school friend but you always paid me so much attention. You were always so nice and I was just an awkward tomboy who had no idea what she did to make Tom Riddle notice her."

"I've always known you were special, Ginny," he said. "I could always see how great you were and how spectacular you would become. I would have been a fool to let yo get away."

She ran a finger over the corner of his mouth. "You're mouth is covered in lipstick."

"I want more," Tom declared as he leaned back in. He didn't mind at all. It was a sign that they shared this intimacy, that they belonged to each other.

X

Two years later, Ginny was set to graduate with her bachelor's degree. The ceremony would take place at noon, and by nightfall, Ginny would be wearing the engagement ring Tom ordered months ago. It was silver, with little emeralds around the band. The colors matched her perfectly, and showed she belonged to Tom Riddle.

All of Tom's patience paid off. Ginny Weasley became his girlfriend, only leaving his side for school or to visit family and friends. Her family thought it odd that she would move on from Potter after mourning him for so long. However, they were accepting. They had grown to love and accept Tom over the years. It was only natural that his friendship with Ginny would turn into romance. Besides, Tom made Ginny happy again.

The only one who disapproved was Ron. Poor boy still missed his friend.

Finally being able to call Ginny his made Tom feel better at everything. He was more focused at work. He was less stressed about his appearance or manners. Obtaining Ginny had been the goal for so long, and he could finally relaxed now that it was accomplished.

Tom would be branching off into independent work soon. He could buy them a home and travel wherever Ginny needed to go for work. She was lined up to have a job reporting on the Holyhead Harpies new season. Tom would be able to go with her everywhere.

Tom wasn't sure how different their married life would be. Maybe not much, only that he would be able to call Ginny his wife. Mrs. Tom Riddle. It had such a nice ring to it. Tom had never thought much of children, but they would have one or a few if Ginny asked for it. They could have love and success and lively brats with their mixed features.

Tom would never regret getting rid of the Potter boy or anything he did to keep Ginny to himself. It was fate that put Tom in her path, and fate always favored Tom Riddle.


End file.
